


All Work and No Play

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play make Nick and Greg horny little boys.  Pretty much PWP porn and probably already done before.. Enjoy! </p><p>All work and no play make Nick and Greg horny little boys.  Pretty much PWP porn and probably already done before.. Enjoy! <br/>All standard disclaimers apply.  I just want to play in the sandbox.<br/><span>Rating: NC-17, baby!</span></p><p>*Warning: It's been brought to my attention that this does resemble another fic.  I can't recall a specific fic and I've read quite a bit. So I add the typical Holywood disclaimer.  Any resemblances to other fan fiction was wholly unintentional. </p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Overwork could definitely be both good and bad, Nick pondered as he panted. He filled his hands with Greg’s sweaty locks and pulled him in for a kiss. Or maybe it was a full moon, the stars aligning, or some other crazy idea his funky lover would spout off. Or, Nick groaned as Greg started kissing and nipping at his neck, they were just horny as hell.

It started on Monday. Greg pulled out all the stops causing Nick to whimper and plot revenge. Oh it was war. Greg made sure to stretch, complaining of an aching back, giving Nick a quick peek of soft skin, hints of protruding hip bones, and the wispy trail of downy hair that the older man wanted to tease and follow to its hidden treasure. Nick had moaned when the shift ran over to a triple, sending him home to an empty house with Greg giving him sympathetic, longing looks as he clocked in.

Nick retaliated. He made sure to wear his snug, black t-shirt, making a show of lifting heavy equipment. As his biceps bulged, he snickered at Greg’s low growl. To follow up, the older man made sure to bend at the waist so his jeans would curve around his buttocks, like a lover’s hand. That had earned him a, “Watch it, Stokes,” from a flushed, Greg Sanders. They had not been able to find relief instead falling into an exhausted heap.

As the week was nearing an end, the tension could be cut with a knife. Nick had given Greg hell when he found him masturbating in the shower. He could still feel the faint excited pulse in his palm as he pushed his lover against the shower wall, his hand firmly around the delectable throat. Greg had shoved him back and licked his lips to taunt an overexcited Texan, “Make me stop,” he purred. But their pagers had gone off; with a roll of his expressive brown eyes Nick threw Greg a towel and hustled to dress.

Nick, dependable, responsible, steady Nick had caught his lover unaware. He would claim insanity to be laid at the feet of his slender lover. It was their break and Greg was drinking coffee. Not unusual, but the sight of the much missed pink tongue reaching out and swirling around the stirrer had Nick’s world turning red. He hid in a darkened alcove and bid his time. As his lanky lover converged on his position, Nick caught him by the throat and shoved him into an empty storage closet. He had his mouth firmly attached to Greg’s as he pushed the denim past boney hips.

“Nick,” Greg panted. “Stop, we can’t. Evidence, jeez Stokes, jobs, termination? Ring a bell.” The younger man pushed against the brick wall of his lover’s chest. He hissed when he felt the hot flesh of his lover pressed against his own. He grabbed Nick’s face in his hands. “I want to,” He bucked helplessly as Nick’s searing hand gripped them both. “But you will regret this, Nicky, you got to stop.”

Nick groaned and pressed his forehead against Greg’s, “Need you so much, G.” He sounded like he was in pain and lost.

Greg smiled gently and kissed the older man softly. “I need you to, Nicky. But not like this. I’ll stop. I promise I’ll stop. I was just having fun, I never meant to push you this far.” Nick nodded and straightened their pants. He then pulled his lover into his arms, taking in the smell of citrus, coffee, and chemicals. Once settled, he allowed Greg to depart first. He rubbed his face with his palms. He was certifiably insane.

Now they were headed home with a few extra hours to relax. He could feel his lover practically vibrating. Pulling into the garage, he dared to look at Greg. His young lover hauled him into a desperate kiss, causing the seatbelt to bite painfully into Nick’s flesh. He relished the pain, it distracted from the audacity of cumming in his pants like a horny kid just at the taste of his man. 

They made it inside barely before Nick was on his knees inhaling Greg’s erection. He moaned at the much missed taste and feel.

“Jesus, Nicky,” Greg cried out. He scrabbled for purchase against the wall, just barely closing the door. They did not need to be brought up on charges for indecent exposure. Tears pierced his eyes as his lover swallowed him whole; Greg gave up his seed to Nick’s hungry mouth.

On his feet, Nick turned Greg towards the wall, shoving his jeans down to expose the curves of his ass. The older man paused as a logical thought jolted through his lust fogged brain. Lube, he needed lube. He could not, would not hurt Greg in a mindless rut.

“Oh no you don’t, you Texas ass.” Greg growled, feeling Nick’s weight disappear. He pushed his bottom into the cradle of Nick’s thighs and rubbed against the leaking member like a bitch in heat. He pulled Nick’s fingers into his mouth and coated them liberally. He then pushed his ass out to make a point. Nick did a perfunctory prep before lining up and pushing into the waiting heat.

Greg cried out at the pain of the stretch. He latched onto Nick’s hip when he heard the gasp of “G, I’m so sorry, wait.”

“Fuck me, Nick.” The younger man moaned pushing his body firmly against the invader in his body. “Don’t make me wait, want to feel this. Too long, can’t wait any longer. Fuck me!”

Nick didn’t have to be asked twice. He ploughed Greg’s hole deep and hard. The tight heat was almost too much for his overwrought libido. He groaned deep in his chest as he came hard, it was painful.

The older man’s legs gave out and they collapsed in a heap in front of the door. As Greg feasted on his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt, Nick felt laughter bubble from deep inside. Greg pulled away from nibbling on the perky nipple in confusion.

“What?”

Nick smiled and kissed Greg deeply, “Must be a full moon.”

*~*

Warrick elbowed Catherine and lifted his chin. She watched as Nick and Greg strolled down the corridor, all loose limbs and easy gaits. She snickered at their dopey smiles.

“Looks like they are much more relaxed than before,” The green eyed CSI chuckled.

“Thank God.” Catherine replied. “We were all about to put them in a room and throw away the key. Another day or so they would have snapped.” 

Both CSIs grinned at the unaware couple. Nick placed his hand against his lover’s chest and smiled before they parted ways. All was right in the world of Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.


End file.
